The True Son of Order and Chaos
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: A month after the giant war, demi-children of the primordial gods start arriving. led by Nathan, a son of Order and Chaos, the only true primordial. Tartarus is on the rise and it's hectic. how will Percy and the camps react to having another lot of demigods on their hands. And why is Nathan so weird around Annabeth? May contain Lemons
1. Chapter 1: roundup

**A/N: Hey guys starting another fic. PJO now. That's three fics at once so I'll probably try and update a chapter a day for one story each day. This one's called "The true son of Order & Chaos". I'm not too sure about whom to pair my OC up with. Females please. Give me some suggestions, but make them outside the box. K see ya **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All right go to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 1: Rounding up the party**

Nathan was bored; he was in his room listening to some Glass Candy. He loved the old songs. Some new ones too, but mainly the old ones. He had nothing to do. He was meant to be preparing for his mission. Yet he wasn't meant to be sent to earth for a good few years. Frustrated, he rose from his seat, put his cloak on and left his room; his father's throne room was his target.

Upon reaching it, he saw the guards outside holding axes in each hand. Nathan never saw the point in guards, his parents were infinitely powerful, and so what could be dangerous to them. He passed the guards, who stood to attention; giving them a two fingered salute and pushed the doors open, to reveal the throne room.

It was black and had white spread all over. It was a supersized version of the Olympian throne room. Nathan walked to the thrones and knelt.

"Nebula, rise my son" Said Chaos in his deep omnipotent voice.

He hated that name. Nebula, what were his parents thinking. So he replaced it with Nathan. A better alternative. He did as he was told and rose to stand and the second he was up, he was talking. "I can't take it anymore. I need to leave; I need to go to earth. I know you said I was to go, once Tartarus has risen but he's nowhere near my power. No one is aside from you two, who exceed it. I can't live like this. Plus if I leave beforehand then I can start the project." Nathan rambled on and on until his father raised his hand, which shut Nathan up.

"Me and your mother have actually been talking and decided that it would benefit you if you went to earth now…" Chaos went to continue but was interrupted by Nathan yelling "WOOOOHOOOOO" He leaped forward wrapping his arms round Order and Chaos before running off to get ready and go.

On his way back to his room he ran into Zach, who had been his best and only friend throughout his life. Zach was 16 like Nathan, both had brown hair but Zach's irises were fiery red, like all demi-children of Tartarus. "Hey dude, guess what?" said Nathan, his eyes were black, with white irises and white pupils, and right now, full of excitement.

"What?" Asked Zach, confusion filled in his voice.

"We're going" Said Nathan, and that was all that was needed to be said, before Zach ran off to his room to get ready along with Nathan.

After both were packed and ready to go, Zach asked Nathan "Where are we gonna stay?" Nathan looked at him before saying "Camp Half-Blood of course…I'm gonna raise a cabin for us. In fact I already have. It probably gave the campers a bit of a shock. I've talked to my dad and he plans to tell the Olympians that we're staying" Nathan opened a swirling white portal to earth, not entering before he said "About the plan…I'm going to flash them all to us. It shouldn't be too hard, and then you get them to the camp. I'll have some business to attend to after that" Zach nodded understanding completely. Nathan was his friend, and Nathan was friendly and very protective of his friends, until you got on his bad side, then he was terrifying, even for Zach, whose powers passed the Olympians. They both stepped into the portal.

(Line Break)

The camp was in shock. It was a month after the giant war, and things were returning back to normal, when the cabins shifted and a giant mansion rose from the ground. No one knew what it was. Chiron had approached it to enter, but instead saw a note on the door. It read:

 _Hello old friend_

 _You may not even remember me, it's been so long. Incase you have allow me to jog your memory, I was the one who made all of it around you possible, I built this place, your home._

 _I'm coming back, and bringing friends. Tartarus is on the rise, but it's not a problem, because you have me. And if you remember correctly, you should know how powerful I am. I am to set up a permanent residence at our camp._

 _They will arrive before me, but I won't be too far behind. If you have any questions then ask Zach._

 _Until then_

 _Your friend_

 _Nathan_

Chiron was approached by Percy and Jason, Who asked him if he was alright. He simply responded by whispering "Nathan" and leaving, leaving a confused Jason and Percy.

(Line Break)

Nathan and Zach arrived in the woods, Nathan waved his hand. When he did this 8 teenagers appeared, all looking confused and lost. Nathan took a step forward and said "Hello everyone…now you're probably wandering how you got here, and why you're hear. And I'm going to explain, Greek mythology is real, and you are children of primordial gods. Now I know you don't believe me. But you all are. You have the conditions, all adopted or in an orphanage, all with ADHD and dyslexia, all strange eye colours. I know that's not evidence so here. " at that Nathan streamed all the information into their heads about their parents, using a white light, streaming out from his hands. Once it had faded all of them were in states of shock. "Now please come forward and state your name" he said bluntly, one by one extremely hesitantly they gave their names.

Anna- Daughter of Tartarus

Tessa- Daughter of Hemera

May- Daughter of Nyx

Kelly and Caitlin- Daughters of Pontus

Tamara- Daughter of Gaia

Aaron- Son of Ouranos

Simon- son of Hydros

After they all said their names and began chatting with each other Nathan turned to Zach "Lead them to the camp, I'll probably arrive on the same day. Take this" He said, handing him a wallet. "Look after it because it's mine. Whenever you need money for food on the trip, it will refill. Keep them safe" On that note Nathan disappeared leaving Zach and the Demi-gods.


	2. Chapter 2: who is THAT?

**A/N: Hey guys another chappy here. I've time skipped a bit so I can focus on Nathan getting to camp.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All right go to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 2: Who is THAT?**

(Time skip: 7 days)

Nathan took the group to Camp Half-Blood, where the demigods were hesitant at first but eventually accepted them. To avoid confusion about types of demigod, Zach suggested calling them Primordial Half's or PH's which everyone took a liking to. A few fights broke out, mainly from the Ares cabin.

Zach showed everyone the mansion and assigned everyone their room, naturally all the PH's had questioned about whom Nathan was and why he sent them there. The campers had wanted to know too however Chiron and Zach kept the information to themselves until Nathan actually arrived. Zach was getting worried about Nathan, he was supposed to be arriving on the same day but never showed. Where was he?

(Line Break)

Nathan was running, running like his life depended on it. A silver pistol in his hand, a giant, yet disturbing, grin on his face. Chasing the Minotaur was so much fun, it was terrified of him. He chased it until it hit a barrier of energy, it couldn't run anymore. Trapped. "Where's the fun in this?" Nathan thought to himself, he decided to ram the bull straight through the barrier. As he did the forest stopped and opened up to a field, the Minotaur realised where he was but if it was a choice between the demigods and this monster of a god, he would choose the demigods. He picked himself up and began running again. Nathan hot in pursuit. The bull saw smoke in the distance and realised that it was the campfire.

The campers were at Dinner in the Pavilion, when they heard the shield around the camp make a strange noise, almost as if something had been forced through it. As they were about to investigate the Minotaur burst into the pavilion followed by a figure wearing blue jeans, a black blazer and a hoodie underneath, with the hood up, Zach knew who it was and to see the Minotaur running from him made him laugh, which caused the other campers to look at him in confusion.

Nathan tackled the Minotaur to the ground and began delivering punch after punch to the Minotaur's face. When it was unconscious Nathan pulled out the pistol and fired a shot into its head. Killing it and turning it to dust. He stood up and removed his hood, and in perfect synchronisation all the camper's gasped. The PH's at the recognition, the campers at his eyes and Chiron at seeing an old friend.

Nathan boomed "Hey Chiron long time, no see"

Chiron overcoming his surprised responded "Yeah, that's an understatement"

"So…how's my camp doing?" Nathan asked nonchalantly.

Annabeth stood up, furious "What do you mean _Your camp_ "

Nathan responded "What do _you_ mean, what do _I_ mean _your camp?_ "

Chiron interrupted by saying "Annabeth, this is Nathan, son of Order and Chaos and…creator of Camp Half-Blood"

Annabeth stood silent before Nathan said "and then she was silent" flaring his hands in a dramatic motion. Nathan looked around for Zach who was sitting with the other PH's. "Hey buddy. How's everyone settling in?"

Before Zach could answer a girl his age stood up and said "It's you, you're the one who brought us here…you owe us an explanation"

"Anna, isn't it" Nathan asked, she nodded, he continued "I'll explain everything in time. Just be patient"

Anna grew even madder "I'm not patient; we all deserve answers now!" She yelled.

Nathan laughed before looking at Zach "I like her, she reminds me of you when you were younger…maybe all the children of Tartarus are like that?" He looked back at Anna "I brought you here before the Tartarus could lure you into his army…each of you…" Gesturing to the PH's "…right now, have the power of at least a Titan, if not more" All the PH's gasped at this revelation. "I can defeat Tartarus easily, but I'd rather not destroy all of you as well"

Annabeth stood up again before asking more timidly "How come you can defeat Tartarus so easily?" general curiosity evident in her eyes.

Nathan turned his attention back to her before saying "I am different. All the primordial, aside from me, were born from my parents fusing a section of their power and giving it life… so none of the Primordial's are actually blood relatives of Order and Chaos…me? I was made the old fashioned way. I have all of my parent's powers" he took a breath before continuing "To fight me would be to fight every single primordial in existence… the only two beings that could overpower me are my parents"

This time Percy stood up "Why don't you just go down into Tartarus and kill him then?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Because he's family…" The same level of annoyance in his voice "…he may not be blood related but we grew up together. Would you kill your father if he betrayed Olympus?"

Percy froze before getting outraged "Of course not"

I calmed my tone before saying "Then how can you blame me"

Percy looked down, eyes wide in realisation, if his father turned from Olympus, could he be sure he wouldn't as well.

"However I can't give you too much crap, considering you lost your friends to my brother" Exclaimed Nathan.

Percy nodded "Yes, Damasen and Bob" He said sadly.

"When I destroy him, if it pleases you I shall bring your comrades back"

Percy was shocked "T…thank you" he paused before saying "No offence but why would you do that for me"

"I believe that someone who has completed two prophecies and fought in two wars may deserve a break" he said bluntly. "Now I need some sleep" he walked to the mansion he had built before turning to Chiron one last time and saying "It's good to see you again…old friend"

 **Hey guys chappie done. Next chapter I'm gonna get him interacting with all the campers. Also I want someone to pair him with, any suggestions, try and think outside the box. Anyway see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hectic Camp

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I've heard some good and unusual suggestions about who Nathan should be paired with and all sound really good and interesting. This chapter Nathan gets use to the camp and gets to know the campers and impacts on their behaviour. Anyways like I said before if anyone wants him paired with anyone in particular let me know but other than that leave a few comments telling us how it's doing. Peace out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All right go to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 3: Hectic Camp**

Nathan awoke from a blissful sleep. It wasn't mandatory for a primordial god to sleep but it helped him clear his mind. He didn't consider himself a god, just someone who had more power than others. All this was going through his mind whilst he was getting dressed. Once he was, he made his way downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen to see Anna, Kelly and Simon "Mornin fellas" he said nonchalantly as he walked into the kitchen. He got a little plate out the cupboard, waved his hand and where there was an empty plate; there was a bacon and egg baguette. The other three looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked not realising what the big deal was?

Kelly was the first one to get over her stupor. Kelly and her sister's heritage was Cherokee, much like the head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin, she had brown, mid length hair and brown eyes. Kelly walked up to him; Nathan's physical age was 16, despite being over 20,000. From what he could gather Kelly looked 15-16. "Could you…um" Nathan looked at her quizzically, her cheeks were flush 'maybe she had a cold' he thought "Could you make me one of those?" Kelly asked timidly. Nathan differed in accent from the others, all of them American accents, yet he had a British accent.

Nathan donned a half smile before saying "Yeah, sure", waving his hand, again, another baguette appeared. He looked at her pulling his best snobbish face before asking in a mock tone "Sauce my lady?"

Kelly flushed even more. 'Oh yeah' Nathan thought 'she's definitely got a cold, yet no sniffley nose, hmm'.

"Ketchup please" she said, still shy voiced, with another wave there was ketchup.

Anna and Simon looked on in envy and hunger, Nathan looked over and saw them drooling "Oh for god's sake" two more baguettes appeared on the table. All three of them all ravaged the baguettes in minutes, Nathan included.

After breakfast he waved the other three a goodbye and began wandering around camp. Firstly walking around the perimeter, which was bigger than he remembered. After that he walked back into the centre to see everyone in the dining pavilion, even the PH's, he walked up to the table at which Chiron was sitting "This seat taken?" he said gesturing to the seat where Dionysus usually sat.

Before he could respond Nathan was already next to him. The other campers were gawking. No one sat on Dionysus' chair. For the next twenty minutes he and Chiron talked about what had happened over the years they were apart. Dionysus arrived ten minutes into the conversation and expressed his outrage at Nathan in _his_ chair but with a quick glare from Nathan he quieted down.

After breakfast Nathan went for a walk in the camp, firstly he went around the cabins after walking round he felt a presence of someone behind him; he turned to find a beautiful Asian girl who wore too much makeup looking at him with sultry eyes. "Hi can I help you?"

The girl in question bowed to him "We are honoured to have you here my lord" she said, eyes still filled with desire.

"Oh god" exclaimed Nathan "Don't call me that it makes me feel old" He said jokingly.

The girl laughed for a second before returning to her original gaze "My names Drew Tanaka and if you need anything…anything at all just let me know" she said batting her eyes at him.

Nathan, still oblivious said "Yeah sure" he paused for a moment before his expression became more sombre. "Why do you wear makeup?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Well" she began, with a smile on her face "Most girls wear makeup to…"

Before she could continue he interrupted "No…I get why people wear makeup but why do _you_ wear it?"

"Um…it makes me look beautiful" Drew said, confused as why he would ask this.

Nathan was often called the bluntest person when it came to opinions "you don't need makeup for that" Drew blushed a deep red, which really wasn't like her. "Try it sometime…anyway I got to go, I'll see you later Drew"

Drew, still red, only managed "Okay bye" she didn't understand why she was so nervous after a compliment.

(Line Break)

Again Nathan was just wandering until he found two kids, twins, annoying the Ares cabin. He walked up to them and watched them work, redecorating the war gods cabin. "You know" he said, the two turning round in surprise "I don't think Ares will appreciate that". The twins looked at him in fear, whereas his expression was impassive "What are your names?" he asked.

Both looked terrified "T…Travis and Connor Stoll, sir" said Travis.

"Well, Travis and Connor" he said in his best condescending tone "I think the Ares cabin was due for a makeover anyway" both of them looked shocked before an evil smirk appeared on all three of their faces. "What do you reckon?" Nathan asked rhetorically "Bright pink" he suggested holding up two tubs of bright pink paint.

They were both grinning like it was Christmas and Connor said, with a look of awe "I know we've just met but I feel like we've known you our whole lives"

Nathan's face turned to one of confusion "…right…okay well I need to get moving…see ya" Nathan said running off.

He kept running until he heard a blaring horn. Wanting to see what the noise was, he ran towards the edge of the camp. To see Chiron welcoming Lady Artemis and her female hunters. He was walking up to them, gazing at them with curiosity until he was noticed by one hunter "What are _you_ looking at _boy_?"

Lady Artemis, noticed him as well, yet recognised who he was; her face went pale in realisation at what Phoebe had just said. She expected him to vaporise her on the spot. What she didn't expect, was for him to look at Phoebe and say "someone who seems to have forgotten her tampax this month"

The hunters looked at him in pure fury, aside from two individuals, Artemis looked relieved that Phoebe wasn't dust, whilst Thalia looked impressed that someone would stand up to her hunters. The hunters in question were infuriated that this lowly _boy_ would dare insult one of the most legendary members of the hunt. Phoebe readied her bow and prepared to fire but before she could Artemis leapt in her way taking the arrow out of her hands. She turned to Nathan and pleaded "Please forgive her, she didn't realise who you were"

The hunters looked shocked, did Lady Artemis just apologise to a male. She had never even apologised to any male gods for her wrong doings. No gods, no titans. So who the hell was this?

"No harm done" Nathan said with a small smile "I don't really like it when people turn into ass kissers around me once they learn who I am, so that was" he pondered for a word "Refreshing"

Thalia looked at Artemis "My lady, who is this?" she asked, looking completely bewildered.

"You didn't tell them about me, Arty I'm hurt" he said in a mock tone.

The hunters looked at their mistress in shock, the goddess in question had gone red with rage "W…what did you just call me?"

Despite this Nathan was doing his best not to laugh, until he couldn't hold it and burst out laughing "I…I…I t…thought…t…that you might l…like the name" he said in-between laughs. Artemis launched herself at him and Nathan took off running, still laughing.

Chiron calmly walked up to a confused Thalia "That was Nathan, the primordial god"

 **A/N: hey guys another chapter done, I've got a bit of a treat for the next chapter, but anyway, please leave some reviews about who Nathan should be with, come on people I need suggestions. Anyway you guys are awesome; all reviews about the story are welcome, aside from major haters.**

 **Till next time**

 **OPOC**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends, flirting and turds

**Hey guys, new chapter here. I got a review which suggested I put Artemis, Nathan and Aphrodite In a love triangle and I have to say, I love it.**

 **Chapter 4: Making Friends, flirting and turds with lightning bolts**

After pummelling Nathan's face into the ground Artemis felt better, Nathan didn't feel a thing but it still felt good to her.

After she left he noticed Kelly and Caitlin by the beach moving the water, up and down, then freezing and unfreezing it.

Yesterday he decided to teach all the kids how to use their powers. Aside from Anna, who was taught by Zach about her powers over fire and hellfire. He taught Kelly and Caitlin and Simon their power over water and ice, he taught Tessa her powers over light and how to use light beams to attack people or teleport, much like shadow travel. He taught May how to use her powers of night and shadows, like shadow travelling, using her shadows to make weapons or simply using them to attack people. He taught Aaron his powers over air, teaching him how to make air blasts and fly. When he taught Tamara she wanted to know how she was born if her mother had been destroyed. Nathan told her that a primordial cannot be destroyed without destroying their domain, so in some way or another Gaia would always survive, he then taught her about how to manipulate earth, metal and lava.

Nathan watched as they showed great skill in their powers, despite only having one lesson. He decided to make his presence known. He gave a little cough. The water dropped as the two whirled around. "Very good" he said, both flushed. The thought entered his head 'okay, they don't have a cold. Do they like me?'

"T…Thank you" said Caitlin.

He looked at both of them up and down. 'easy on the eyes' he thought, 'not as good as Artemis though' he realised what he was thinking and shook himself out of it, she was a virgin god, extra emphasis on virgin. "So…you girls ready for capture the flag tonight?"

"What's capture the flag?" asked Kelly.

For the next five minutes, he explained the rules for capture the flag and the looks on their faces said it all. He bid his farewells to them and kept on walking.

He ventured in the forest to see someone on the borders of the forest with fire shooting from his hands. He walked up to the, grease stained, boy. He noticed that the boy was Latino looking, on the side lines watching him was a nymph that he vaguely recognised. Nathan walked up to him whilst watching him punches fire. "Hi" Nathan said, nonchalantly.

"Hi" said the boy "I'm Leo" he said, offering his hand.

Nathan shook it "I'm Nathan" he looked passed Leo, to the nymph.

Leo followed his gaze "Oh that's Calypso, my girlfriend"

Calypso walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi" she said.

"Hi" he replied back "So what are you two up to?"

Leo looked back at him "Oh, I'm practicing my powers for tonight's capture the flag"

Nathan grinned "Maybe I can help you with that. You're a son of Hephaestus right?"

"Yeah" said an uncertain Leo.

"We're gonna have some fun" said Nathan, who had a grin that could only be described as evil.

(Line Break)

Everyone was there. It was time for lunch and after, Capture the flag. All the cabins were there, as well as the hunters. Everyone was in good spirits aside from one cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, well them and the seven. They were all nervous; no one had seen Leo or Calypso. The PH's were briefly worried about Nathan before they remembered how powerful Nathan was, but people were still worried about the other two.

The whole camp was completely shocked when they saw two giants streams of fire shoot out into the air; they were the size of tornados. Everyone was in a state of panic wondering what caused that blaze, Leo was good with fire but he wasn't that good. Before anyone could try to help, three people emerged, all laughing, Nathan, Leo and Calypso. Everyone ran up to them "What Happened?!" exclaimed a frantic Chiron.

"Oh nothing" Replied Nathan "Just gave Leo a bit of power training" he said smirking.

Before anyone could say anything else, the whole Olympian council flashed down to earth, including Hades and Hestia, all of them in battle armour. "Where are they?" boomed Zeus.

Chiron bowed before approaching the god and saying "Who, my lord?"

"The Giants!" boomed Zeus, "The power we just felt, resembled the power level of the giants"

The whole camp was astounded, not with Nathan, but with Leo. He had just shown he had the power of the giants. "Yeah well, we're a lot sexier than them" exclaimed a cocky Nathan, winking at Aphrodite as he said it. The gesture actually made the goddess blush.

Zeus was outraged "HOW DARE A LOWLY DEMIGOD SPEAK WITH SUCH DISRESPECT TO…"

"…A dickweed, with a toothpick" Nathan finished, gesturing to his master bolt.

Poseidon and Hades both were desperately trying not to burst out laughing whilst Zeus fumed. Zeus went to strike Nathan with the bolt, but Nathan saw it coming. He clicked his fingers and the bolt flew out of Zeus' hands and into Nathan's. To insult Zeus even further, Nathan began actually picking his teeth with it. "Return the bolt to me NOW!"

"Say please" Said a cruel Nathan. Poseidon and Hades were openly laughing along with Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo.

Zeus summoned a huge lightning bolt and flung it at Nathan. The bolt never reached Nathan; instead it hung in the air, centimetres from his face. Everything went silent, Nathan's expression darkened and Zeus realised what a mistake he had made. The bolt power was drained out until there was nothing left.

The gods were unsure what to do, should they help Zeus and get their asses handed to them, or let their brother get the crap kicked out of him. Nathan walked up to Zeus grabbed his beard and pulled him to his face. "Do that again and I'll curb stomp your head to the next century, you little bitch. Who do you think you are? You claim to be powerful and yet you are the weakest of your siblings, you are not even entitled to the throne of Olympus, that should belong to Hestia" his gaze softened as he looked at her, she gave a small smile back at him "You have no claim to be a king" he threw Zeus down to the ground.

Embarrassed the king flashed out. Leaving the rest of the council, unsure of what to do "can I ask you guys a question?" he asked looking at the council, no one objected so he asked "Were the peaceful titans actually released, when Zeus said they would be?"

They all looked thoughtful for some time before Athena said "No, he never did"

"Oh" he said with a smirk "Well then, let's go have some fun"

(Line Break)

All the gods, including Nathan, flashed onto a deserted island; they began a trek up a hill of sand to see a cottage in the distance. Nathan got closer until he felt himself being held back by a force field. With one swift punch the force field was dust. They carried on until they saw a beautiful woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes walk out. "Children?!"

Five of the eleven gods there shifted into children, before running into Rhea's arms. The other six watched on behind Nathan. They began giggling as Nathan took out his phone and began taking pictures "awww cute" he said.

Rhea turned her attention to him "Who's this?" she asked her children.

Hades was the first to return to his regular form "This is Nathan…"

Before he could continue, Nathan interrupted " _A super sexy god baby_. Actually you guys explain all of it. Artemis and Apollo come with me"

Whilst the rest of the gods talked to Rhea, Artemis, Nathan and Apollo all teleported to another island. The twins followed Nathan around until they came to a little cave. Nathan walked inside to see a woman around a little fire. "Who are you?" she asked in a scared voice.

"The bringer of gifts, in this instance" he said before gesturing behind him to Apollo and Artemis. They both ran to their mother, Leto and hugged her. They all had their little reunion, whilst Nathan tried to sneak out quietly. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Artemis "Thank you" she said. She went to kiss him on the cheek, which in his eyes was what he least expected her to do, yet his cocky attitude returned so he turned his head so her lips met his. Artemis was red with rage once again. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" screeched Nathan as he ran from Artemis' wrath again.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I may have changed a few ideas in my story because I thought it would be better for it. Also if anyone noticed I haven't included the Roman's yet, well that changes next chapter**

 **OPOC**


	5. Chapter 5: Romans and Sob Stories

**Chapter 5: Romans and Sob Stories**

Reyna was having a rough day. First she woke up, filled out permits, and introduced new Roman campers and organising the camps day. What she didn't expect was a portal to appear in the centre of the camp.

All the campers were around it studying it, soon after it began pulsing and threw someone out of it. Some Romans checked on the man to see if he was okay, as he stood up people realised it was Percy Jackson, covered in bruises. Reyna rushed over to him, followed by Frank and Hazel. Before they could ask if he was okay, he was on his feet again, sword in hand. The portal pulsed again before, Jason and Thalia was thrown out of it, next came Leo, Piper and then Nico. They were all covered in bruises, next came a teenager that Reyna didn't recognise. Percy said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You guys okay?" all he got was grunts of recognition in return.

Before anyone else could talk, Hazel spoke up "Percy, what's going on?"

It was Jason who spoke up this time "We'll explain everything later, I promise, but you can't get involved in this"

"Jason what are you talking about?" exclaimed a frantic Reyna.

"We'll explain after" repeated Percy, nervously

The portal began pulsing again, out stepped Nathan; he wore a black suit, a silver sword in hand "Round 2" he said nonchalantly, and then launched himself at the group.

In the morning, those involved had asked him to train them. He said yes, aside from Annabeth, which made people confused about why he wouldn't train her. To say they were surprised when he began beating the crap out of them was an understatement.

Zach was the first one out of his daze and met Nathan head on, and then he was back on his ass again. Next was Percy, who went in with a thrust, which Nathan knocked aside with his own blade, the two exchanged five to ten moves before Nathan kicked him to the ground. The rest attempted to swarm him, but their efforts were proven futile as their weapons flung from their hands and turned to point at them "Well that was disappointing"

Reyna helped Percy up before saying "Who is that?"

Nathan who had teleported behind her began teasing saying "I know what an asshole" he took a pause as she stared at him "OH, you mean me"

He took a few steps around "So this is the Roman camp, I didn't make this place. I don't like it" without another word he flashed out, back to the camp.

(Line Break)

Annabeth was in a mood, she had suggested Nathan training them for the upcoming battle and establishing a portal for instant travel from the Roman camp to the Greek yet when she wanted to be trained with the others, he said no, how dare he? So that's what she was doing, primordial god or not, she was going to find him and give him a piece of her mind. She walked past the big house to hear two people in a heated discussion, recognising the voices, one of them being Nathan's; she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"…come on Nathan, I know she's yours just as much as you do" she heard Chiron say, pleading with Nathan.

"That's horseshit Chiron, she died, I told you, she died" commented an infuriated Nathan.

"You said yourself, on that day, I might add, that she fell through time" he took a much softer tone before saying "Only Serena died that day"

"She can't be Chiron, it's not possible" Annabeth could hear Nathan's voice becoming more and more distressed, what were they talking about?

"Oh come on" said Chiron, who was beginning to get infuriated "I thought you would be jumping at the hope of this, I saw you that day, all those years ago, you were distraught and now you act, all fun and games but I know you Nathan, I know you're still hurting, and pretending you don't care anymore won't fool me, you might be over Serena but the loss of something like that, will stay with you. You lost your lover and your daughter in the same day, and now you have the chance to be with one of them again and you won't even try."

"I don't need reminding!" shouted Nathan "I loved her, and the child growing inside. But I lost them both and IT WAS MY FAULT, I never forget that. Yes that child fell through time, there's even a possibility that Serena did as well and yes the child may be mine, but she's lived a different life Chiron, her powers would've altered the memories of those around her, the life she's lived so far is the only life she's known. If Serena survived as well her life would've changed as well. I don't want to take that from them. I…" she heard silence before he said "Someone's listening" she went to run before she felt someone grab her shoulder, she was spun round and into the face of Nathan who was slightly taller than her "What did you hear?" he said, venom laced in his voice.

She couldn't look him in the eyes, the truth was, and he was terrifying when he was angry. He increased the hostility in his voice "What did _you_ here?"

She began shaking, Nathan realised and let her go, and without another word she ran. She didn't notice the bloodshot eyes of Nathan as he watched her run. His mind wandered to that night, the last words his love ever said to him "You're a monster"

(Line Break)

Nathan flashed to Olympus; he walked around, trying to clear his head of what had just occurred. He walked around the main palace and then proceeded down the streets, the people stared at him, they didn't know who he was but they knew he was powerful. He began passing the palaces, each one looking magnificent in its own way and representing their god/ goddess perfectly. He passed the palaces and found himself in a beautiful garden, full of a variety of flowers and dotted about the garden were statues of fallen heroes.

He found a bench and sat in silence. His thoughts were swimming and unorganised. He couldn't focus, constantly worried about how much Annabeth heard of the conversation. He couldn't risk anyone, especially her, finding that he had a daughter, and with Annabeth's intelligence, it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out.

He sat in silence a little longer before he felt someone slide into the bench with him. Turning his head, he saw Aphrodite in all her seductive glory. Usually he would've jumped to try and flirt with her. She was hot, not doubt but today he just didn't care. She gave him her best seductive smile, he didn't care, he simply turned his head back to its original position, which caused her confusion "Are you okay?" she asked, all seductiveness gone.

His eyes went down slightly "Not really"

"What's wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice. Aphrodite didn't know why she was so bothered about seeing him down but it did.

His eyes returned to her once again and he began telling her about Chiron's belief about his daughter, including who Chiron thought it was. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "Well we'll find out soon enough, anyway" said a gloomy Nathan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Aphrodite.

"Tartarus has a unique effect when he rises to earth, the sky darkens and random events happen, one more effect is Primordials and children of the Primordials are revealed, so when he rises, it will reveal her to everyone"

She could see he was depressed "Come on" she said grabbing his hand.

He looked at her "Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

 **A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry I took a bit longer to upload this time, I had to try and get rid of a virus on my computer, and it was a nightmare. Anyway, any ideas about who Nathan's daughter is.**

 **Please leave reviews**

 **OPOC**


	6. Chapter: The Real Stuff

**Chapter: The Real Stuff**

Nathan was being dragged along, by a certain love goddess into her palace, past all the rooms. "Here" she said pushing him into a room "Get changed, wear something nice and don't take long"

Nathan gave a deliberate cough, which got her attention. He waved his hands and he was there, wearing a dark blue, blazer and trousers and a white shirt.

Aphrodite's mouth was hanging open, not because of the display of power, but how sexy he looked in a suit. She took his hand again, much to his silent enjoyment and dragged him through the palace before dragging him outside another room; she spun him around and seductively stroked his face "Wait here"

Aphrodite shut her door and simply stood there for thirty seconds, the widest grin on her face she'd ever had. She was going to take Nathan out to the club, she was more excited than she'd ever been…ever. She destroyed half her wardrobe to find the right dress yet she couldn't bring herself to where any of the ones she wore when she simply wanted sex. She eventually chose a silver one which was strapless and hung to her figure perfectly; it was stylish but functional for what she had in mind. She added, perfectly applied, make-up, that made her look even better. She didn't usually put in so much effort when it came to dates, so why now. She pondered this for a minute before deciding it didn't matter.

His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised. He saw Aphrodite exit the room. In Nathan's eyes, she looked like a goddess, pun intended.

She saw him looking her up and down in appreciation "How do I look?" she knew what the answer would be, but she wanted to hear _him_ say it.

His eyebrows went down, but his mouth was still hanging open "Perfect" he muttered.

She blushed a brilliant red that, in Nathan's eyes, made her even more beautiful. He managed to shake himself out of his daze "So where are we going?"

"You'll see" she said, taking his hand for a third time.

They flashed out and re-appeared at a very fancy nightclub. Nathan didn't know where they were but Aphrodite hadn't let go of his hand. She led him through the tables, until they reached the VIP area and were let in without a problem.

To the table that she led him to already had four people on it Hermes, Dionysus, Ares and Apollo.

"Hey Boys" she said as they arrived.

Nathan noticed her hand tightened around his when she saw Ares. 'Did he hurt her?'

"Hey babe" Ares said, in a gruff voice.

Everyone else said their hello's to her before they noticed Nathan. Apollo was the first up, he gave Nathan a man hug that took him by surprise "There's my favourite Primordial god"

He could tell Apollo was already drunk "Uh hi" said an unsure Nathan. He was dragged by Apollo, in turn dragging Aphrodite, to the table.

"Bro I never thanked you for freeing my mom, so here" he said handing Nathan a bottle of beer, that he didn't recognise "Drinks are on me"

"um…I'm not sure I should" said an uneasy Nathan.

"Come on" pleaded Aphrodite "For me"

Nathan looked at the bottle, before opening it and taking a drink.

(Line Break)

They'd been in there for 2 hours, doing nothing but drinking, shot after shot. Everyone was completely hammered. All the gods were screaming "CHUG CHUG CHUG" as Nathan down his 10th pint in a row. He slammed the glass down making it break before giving a roar. They all cheered.

"What's in this stuff?" Nathan asked, slurred in his speech.

"It's my own recipe Bruh" said Apollo, one more pint from completely passing out.

"So what?…" asked Nathan.

"It means it can get any immortal drunk" said Aphrodite, leaning in close when she said it, her voice made him shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by Ares.

The night passed like a blur, with more drinks and constant flirting between two deities. Nathan left the table for the bathroom and when he came back Ares and Aphrodite were gone.

"Where's the other two?" Nathan asked.

Hermes shrugged his shoulders while Apollo said "Ares took Aphrodite out back, dunno what for"

Nathan walked out the back of the club as silently as he could, and what he saw made him furious, he saw Ares punching Aphrodite as she sobbed "You think you can try and leave me. You stupid Bitch"

"I'm sorry" she cried.

Nathan walked up to him, spun Ares round and picked him up by his throat.

Nathan's eyes darkened and his usual colour turned into a sickly blood red, he began pummelling Ares' face over and over, long after he lost consciousness, black smoke began pouring from Nathan's eyes and mouth and into Ares'. He began convulsing and fitting. Nathan kept punching until he heard a voice yell "STOP!"

He looked at Aphrodite, who had tears in her eyes, she walked up to him, and lipstick and mascara smeared and rested her head on his chest. She started sobbing into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her; he flashed her to her palace and escorted her to her room, still holding onto her for dear life.

They opened the door and he rested her on her bed "Are you okay?" She could only nod, they just held onto each other, it seemed like forever and Nathan was in paradise.

She looked up to him, tears still brimming her eyes and running down her cheeks, she gave a soft smile which made his heart flutter, she leaned up to kiss him, their lips barely touched but Nathan was in ecstasy he'd never even dreamed of.

She broke the kiss and gave a sigh of satisfaction before she pushed him back and shoved her lips onto his, they began kissing after a few seconds Aphrodite tried to take off Nathan's shirt "Stop" he whispered. She looked down in disappointment, thinking he didn't want her. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him "I want to see what you look like"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Don't play dumb" he whispered.

Without another word, her mirage to show people their perfection, faded away to reveal, _the_ perfect woman. Nathan could only stare; Aphrodite looked down "I'm hideous aren't I" not knowing what she looked like.

Without another word, he smashed his lips onto her and their night of passion began.

(Line Break)

Nathan woke up with a headache, he looked round to see a bright pink palace, he didn't remember anything. He felt something move under the covers, he lifted them revealing his naked body entangled with a naked Aphrodite's. he thought one thing 'Shit'


	7. Chapter 7: Deals and Offers

**Chapter 7: Deals and Offers**

Nathan sat up, doing his best to try and not disturb Aphrodite. He looked round to see their clothes strung across the room. Her dresser had been crushed, Nathan could only groan, knowing what they did on it.

The groan did the one thing he prayed it didn't "Morning Baby" he heard a voice, which came from beside him. He felt a slender, smooth arm wrap around his head and lowered it back down to the bed.

Aphrodite's head popped up from the covers, and began placing hickeys on his neck, his head arched back in pleasure, until he realised what he was doing, he pulled her off of him and sat her up. Both of them were still naked and his eyes trailed her perfect body. She saw what he was doing and took a more seductive pose. But he noticed and his mind snapped back to reality, he looked down "What was that?"

She smiled "You really don't remember…"

He cut her off "To you…what was that to you" he took a pause "Am I just another one of your conquests. Her eyes turned to ones of shock and hurt. He stood up and flashed his clothes on. "Or do you actually like me, do you want this, a relationship"

She couldn't speak, of course she did, but when it came to actually expressing emotions, she couldn't do it. He looked at her in spite "That's what I thought?"

Without another word, he flashed out and Aphrodite broke down in tears.

(Line Break)

"NATHAN!"

Nathan was currently wandering Olympus, for no particular reason, he was in a dark place after the morning. He turned to the voice that called him, and saw Apollo sprinting towards "Yeah" he said, with no particular emotion, evident in his voice.

"I need your help"

"What do you need?" he asked, concern growing with every word. What was Apollo so worried of.

Apollo could only look left and right in paranoia "Come with me"

Nathan was dragged all the way to Apollo's palace, shoved inside the golden block and made to sit in the living room "This secrecy is getting annoying, now TALK" he demanded.

Apollo could only gulp "It's about one of my daughters"

(Line Break)

Artemis and her hunters were running, chasing a possible maiden's location. It was one of Apollo's and Artemis was furious he never mentioned her; Artemis could feel her pain and it infuriated her as it always did. Phoebe was running to her right whilst Thalia was to her left.

They ran all the way downtown before she stopped outside of a building "Here" she said.

(Line Break)

"Wow" Nathan said "That's quite a problem. I can help you and your daughter but there's something you must do for me"

"What?" said Apollo, what could an Olympian give to a Primordial.

"I want you to right me a prophecy" without waiting for a response, he flashed away.

(Line Break)

The Hunters were in the building block, bashing in every room looking for the girl. Artemis felt a sensation fear. She knew where the child was, sprinting up the stairs she could only hope the poor girl was in time.

Bashing open the door, she saw two figure, one standing over the other with blood on their hands "Get off her you filthy swine" Artemis bellowed. The figure simply turned and looked at her. Her eyes open, mouth agape. It was Nathan; he was the one with blood on his hand. Her eyes adjusted to the room and she saw it wasn't the girl he was beating, it was the carer.

The hunters ran in so Nathan decided to tease her "Now Arty, I'm gonna let that one slide being how it's your time of month"

Artemis went red but Nathan was on a role "Shut up" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Bambi" he said, turning from her.

"What?" she whispered deadly, her face red from anger and embarrassment

"Nothing"

"RRAAAWWWRR" she ran at him with all her fury. Yet he could only laugh. The Hunter's found the girl and escorted her out; she was around 15-16. They escorted here back to the camp to see Artemis sitting there, looking mad all she said to them was "He got away"

(Line Break)

Nathan was somewhere indescribable; it was eternal blackness, the end of everything. He saw someone, someone who looked identical to him. He approached the figure "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes" replied the twin, he handed Nathan a black package, and without another word, he was gone. Nathan looked at the package before saying to himself "Sometimes I hate myself" and in a flash, he was gone.

(Line Break)

He was back and camp was booming, the Hunters were back and the camp was preparing for capture the flag. Nathan realised and went round searching for someone, that someone, Percy Jackson.

He found the demigod, who was currently donning his armour, in his cabin. "Hello Percy" he said, quietly, entering the cabin, not making a sound.

"Oh Hey Nathan, what's up?" Said Percy, who was a bit confused as why Nathan would be wondering into his cabin before the game.

"Not much" he said.

"Oh I wanted to ask you, are you aloud to be a part of Capture the flag? We could really use you, the hunters always win"

Nathan laughed slightly "I am not held down by the ancient laws, so yes I could intervene if I wanted to, but I won't unless another god, intervenes with the games. But that's not why I'm here. I want to offer you something" he paused "Something powerful"

Percy's attention was completely on Nathan at this point "What are you talking about?"

Nathan explained about what he had in store for Percy "So. Do you accept?"

Percy's eyes were everywhere, unsure of how to react, whilst Nathan's were perfectly still. Focused on him. Percy's eyes slowed to a halt "Yes, I'll do it"

Nathan grinned. Percy was led outside of his cabin; all cabins were getting ready for the game. In the centre of the circle of cabins, Percy kneeled, arms slightly outstretched. "Do you Perseus Jackson; accept the terms of which I have presented to you?" boomed Nathan, circling Percy, bringing everyone's attention to the pair

"Yes" replied Percy, face hardened and serious.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept power and responsibility and leave consequence behind?"

"Yes"

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept my offer?" he said, kneeling so he was head height with Percy.

Percy saw Annabeth watching him and Nathan and for a minute he looked at her, her confusion was spreading throughout the camp. Nathan followed his gaze, before looking back at Percy "You will never have to lose her again, you can protect her like no one can" he said softly, but everyone still heard.

Percy's face turned to one of resolve "I do" he said.

Nathan nodded, before his own arms extended and a white aura pulsed from his hands, flowing into Percy, his eyes closed and he donned an aura of white. Rising from his feat, he opened his eyes and people gasped, they were glowing white. Nathan looked on in pride "RISE MY CHAMPION!"

No one dared speak. Not a word, hundreds of campers and silence.

 **A/N: OHHHHHHHH, what did I just right. A chapter that's what, whether it's any good, I leave to you guy's the readers. Anyway, next chapter is finally gonna be a Capture the flag, Yippeeee. But as always, please review, every opinion counts, and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to right them down, I just might use them.**

 **OPOC**


	8. Chapter 8: Romance in Battle

**A/N: Hey Guys, new chapters again. Please be sure to check out some of my other stories, and leave a review, every one counts**

 **Chapter 8: Romance in Battle**

After Percy's little initiation, all sides were nervous, Percy was powerful anyhow but this was insane. Annabeth and the rest of the cabin devised a battle plan, the best they'd ever made. Everything was prepared and all the cabins were excited.

On the hunters side Nathan was walking through their ranks, watching them all glare at him. He reached Artemis' tent and walked inside. She was simply sitting in the middle of the room contemplating "Hey" he said gently.

She gave him a look that said 'get out or I'll kill you'

"Hey" he said "I come in peace. I just wanted to say, as my champion is fighting, I think it's only fair that I remove the ancient laws from you"

"What?" Artemis said, completely confused.

"You can aid your hunters in any way you wish, I suggest you make good use of it" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Let's just call it another little gift, besides, I never got over that lovely kiss you gave me" Artemis went beetroot however this time, it was from embarrassment, but before she could retort, he was gone.

(Line Break)

Chiron and Nathan were standing together, watching what was about to happen, they had a perfect view, hunters at one end of the forest, campers at the other. "BEGIN!" shouted Chiron and the two sides clashed, Nathan watched on in pride as Percy was getting through hunters easily, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He scanned the battlefield, praying that his little scheme had worked, and it did, he saw Artemis shoot out from behind the trees and instantly all the campers stopped to face her, they were all petrified, no one would dare fight a goddess, no one except Percy, he walked towards Artemis, unsure of how this battle would play out 'No, my champion, this is not your fight' Percy heard those words and looked down for a moment before walking back into the crowd of campers, Artemis and her hunters looked confused, why wouldn't their strongest warrior face the Hunters' strongest warrior. Their questions were answered when Artemis saw Nathan and Chiron; Nathan held a grin that could only be described as evil. She blinked and in that second he was gone, Artemis looked round in alarm; this was his plan all along.

Nathan was running, at such a speed he was simply a blur, he ran into the gap between the hunters and campers and spoke openly with all to hear "Did you like my gift then, my lady?" he asked, almost seductively.

"You tricked me" she snarled.

"I did no such thing, I said there was no catch and I told the truth, it was a gift. I just didn't mention that if you got involved, so would I" he said, grinning at the Hunters who were turning pale. "You made the mistake of accepting my gift Arty, and now you're going to lose"

Artemis walked up to him slowly "Why don't you sit this one out, I'm sure there's some way I can repay you for it" she said, seductively. The Hunter's, Nathan and the campers were all in a state of shock, was this really Artemis who was talking. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if she was about to kiss him, she didn't and what happened next was all thanks to Nathan's understanding of people, emotion and god.

Artemis leant in to kiss him, before pulling back and, as quick as a bullet, punching him yet once her fist was flying, she hit nothing. "Awww, just when I thought we were getting somewhere" said a cocky Nathan, Artemis spun round to see him behind her, a couple of feat. Artemis spun round and attempted to fire arrow after arrow at him, yet they all just froze, inches from his face. His hand was slightly outstretched; the arrows spun round to face Artemis "Oh how the mighty have fallen" said Nathan, with a cocky grin on his face. Artemis went pale. Before Nathan could do anything an arrow went straight through his shin "GAAAHHH!" he screamed and dropped to one knee. Everyone looked at Thalia who loaded another arrow, she took aim to find he wasn't there. He was behind her, his eyes completely black. He spun her around and ripped the bow from her hand, he looked like he was beginning an inner struggle for his mind, and he was. Percy could hear it. 'Kill her, kill them all' one of the hunters tried to attack Nathan but Percy flung her away, using his new powers "STOP!" he shouted "If you attack him now, he'll kill us all"

All the campers and hunters stopped moving and watched as Nathan calmed down and his eyes returned to normal he looked up at the hunters and said "I love a good run" with that sentence finished, he was off like lightning. Smashing through the hunters with that much speed, he wasn't even visible, just a blur. The campers charged and all-out battle began.

Artemis was battling campers left and right, until she looked around and saw Nathan, their gaze met and he ran to the flag, with Artemis hot on his trail. Nathan found the flag and was a couple feet away from it yet he stopped in his tracks "Given up" Artemis taunted.

"No…but I got an idea" he said, turning to her.

"Oh and what's that?" she asked.

"I want to make you a bet" he said, grinning.

"I'm listening" she said, crossing her arms.

"Me versus you, no powers, just weapons" he said grinning "You win; I give you anything you want"

"And if you win?" she asked cautiously.

"I get to take you out…on a date" he finished grinning.

"Oh no…no" said Artemis.

"Well if you admitting defeat to me…"

"I am not"

"Then fight me" he taunted.

"Fine"

 **A/N: OOOOHHHH whose gonna win, and if he wins where does Nathan wanna take Artemis**

 **OPOC**


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Moments

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this but I just can't help it. I asked you guys to leave a review about where Artemis would be taking Nathan out, or the other way around but due to unforeseen consequences, their date has been delayed.**

 **Chapter 9: Beautiful Moments**

Artemis was running, worry plastered on her face, campers all running in the same direction. Artemis heard it again and froze, that scream, that yell of pure adulterating agony. She reached a mass of campers gathered in a circle, inside that circle was Nathan, yelling in pure pain. The council was assembled, they all heard his cries, the one person that wasn't present was Zach, and nobody had seen him. Artemis noticed that Nathan's eyes were pure white and glowing. She rushed forward and knelt by his side, as she did Aphrodite arrived at the same time and was straight by him.

"Nathan, Nathan! Talk to me, what's wrong?" pleaded Aphrodite, who was close to tears.

He continued to scream and yell, pure pain pulsing through his head. Artemis and Aphrodite were growing more and more worried, when Zach busted through the crowd "Move, now!" in his hand, he was holding a needle, full of glowing silver liquid, he rushed forward.

Nathan noticed and began clambering his way towards him, each inch he got closer to Zach the pain visible on his face increased. Zach almost touched him before the needle flew out of his hand and out of the crowd, people turned to see where the needle went the crowd partly separated and there stood Order and Chaos. Chaos' face looking blank, yet behind his eyes, pain was evident. Order looked openly upset about her child's condition. Despite his pain, people began to notice anger in Nathan's eyes as he let out a growl towards his father.

"Give me the needle" Nathan croaked.

Chaos looked at him in pity "You know I cannot do that, my child"

"Please...I don't want to hear them...it hurts" he cried.

"You have denied your powers Nebula" Chaos said, more sternly.

Nathan struggled forward a few more inches "I DONT WANT TO HEAR THEM" He shouted "I don't want to know what people know, I don't want to hear their thoughts, feel their pain. I DONT WANT TO"

"Then you must shut it out" Chaos replied, looking more and more worried about his son.

"I can't" he pleaded.

"Just try" pleaded Chaos.

Nathan focused he blocked the voices one by one, he was doing it until he heard two voices, two female voices say "I love you"

He passed out

(Line Break)

Nathan awoke in his room, he looked around, completely dazed and confused. He raised his head and the memories came back to him, everything, his father's intervention "That bastard" he growled. He stood up and looked round and found a mirror, lifting it up to his face, he noticed his eyes that had once been half black, half white, were now completely white, along with his hair. He felt different, not quite himself, more absolute, if he wanted something, he would take it. This was his true power awakening, although it still had limits. He was the same person, he loved the same things but this power showed him, he was no longer the carefree god he was before.

He tried to remember what happened, what had occurred. The only thing he remembered were three words, from two people. He knew who they were and needed to see them.

(Line Break)

Nathan was back on Olympus, power walking to his location with purpose etched on his face. He reached Aphrodite's temple and smashed open the door. He looked around inside and found her sitting idly on the sofa switching through the channels.

He opened the door and startled her "Nathan, what's wrong, are you okay, how you are feeling? Oh my Gods your hair...your eyes!"

Before she could say more Nathan interrupted "Did you mean it?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Before I blacked out I heard your thoughts, you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Nathan asked no hint of hesitation in his voice. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know how she truly felt.

"I…I…um" Aphrodite stuttered. Her face went red, she didn't know how to answer, the fear of rejection was immense, if he didn't love her in return, she didn't know what she would do.

Nathan moved over to where she was sitting and knelt down, placing a hand on her knee and gazing into her eyes "Please"

Aphrodite looked back up to him, her eyes calmer, her face still flush "Yes"

( **Lemon Warning)**

He picked her up in one swift movement and shoved his lips against hers. Aphrodite wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and kissed back with the same intensity, she could feel his tongue brush her lips, begging to be let in, she complied, their tongues explored every single inch of each other's mouths over and over again, she began slipping, so Nathan grabbed her ass and hoisted her back up.

He started squeezing and massaging her rear end which caused her to make a high pitched moan into his mouth, turning him on even more, she felt something press up against her leg, he was excited.

Nathan broke the kiss, and for five sweet seconds gazed at her with predatory eyes, then threw her back. Aphrodite's desires were put on hold, he just threw her on the floor, yet the floor never came, she landed on her bed and realised, while her eyes were closed he has teleported them to her bedroom.

Aphrodite overcame her initial shock and looked back at Nathan, and she was shocked. Nathan's eyes, although the same, had a look about them, a look that could almost be described as animalistic, he was the predator and she was his prey… and for the first time in her life, Aphrodite was not in control of love.

Nathan pounced on her and forced his way into her mouth once more she started moaning more and more as Nathan rubbed his hands up and down her hips to her thighs, grabbing them and lifting them to his waste. She heard him growl into her lips, and it turned her on even more.

Nathan stopped once again moved his torso off her to see her chest rising and falling. He grabbed her shirt and physically ripped it in two; she was wearing a purple lace bra that was almost see through. His eyes widened and that animal gaze increased, to him Aphrodite looked almost…timid and shy, and he didn't care.

Nathan began sucking on her neck causing the reaction he wanted, in the form of Aphrodite's "Oh, Nathan more, I want more" she begged. He began sucking on her ear and kneading and rubbing her triple D breasts, to him it was like rubbing two clouds, he wanted every single part of her, he wanted to own it all, Everything she was, was going to become his.

He stopped, removed his shirt, and went back to tongue kissing her and rubbing her tits, the more she moaned, the more turned on he got, which meant moving his hands harder, which meant more moans, it was a passion cycle.

He ripped her bra off revealing her perfect breasts, beautiful pink nipples next to her pale skin; he just gazed at them for seconds, almost caught in hypnotism, before his appetite returned. He went to her chest, grabbing one and sucking the other, she closed her eyes in pleasure, and arched her back raising it off the bed, she grabbed his hair and shoved his head in further, wanting it to go deeper, she wanted him unhinged. Her legs became cold, her eyes opened and she looked down her trousers had been ripped off, as well as her thong. That was her favourite lingerie set, but right now she couldn't care less.

Nathan started kissing her chest moving lower and lowers until he reached the jack-pot. Her pussy was, in a word, amazing; inside the lips were pink layers of flesh, and outside, smooth skin.

Nathan wasted no time diving his tongue into the treasure, licking her folds and teasing her clit "Nathan, OH NATHAN, YES I WANT MORE, GIVE ME MORE"

He increased his intensity and started adding fingers to the mix, pumping them in and out of her womanhood, making her scream. And make her say things even Nathan didn't think she'd say "YES GIVE IT TO ME HARDER, MAKE ME YOUR, TAKE ME, VIOLATE ME, UUH NATHAN, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

He continued to pleasure her but his eyes were wide in shock. He didn't think he was bad in bed by any means, he just didn't know he was this good.

Aphrodite climaxed and was almost spazming from her experience, which left panting on the bed. Her eyes opened with a new resolve she was the god of Love and would not be undone. She flipped him on his back and whispered "Now I think it's time for your reward" she mimicked him planting kisses down his chest until she reached the 9inch tent sticking out of his boxers and in one move, the pants were down and she had engulfed it all. Nathan looked down at her, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, he was in a state of bliss constantly moaning "Aphrodite, yes, it's so good"

She was using her head and hands, constantly going faster and faster.

"Uh, baby I'm about to cum" moaned Nathan, which only increased Aphrodite's efforts. She felt his balls clench.

"HOLY SHIT" he said as rope after rope of his semen shot down her throat.

Some of it dribbled onto her chin, so she gave him a show by standing and wiping it off her chin with her finger, and sucking the juices back into her mouth.

Nathan was at breaking point he needed her in him, then and there.

Aphrodite walkd over to the wall and leant over slightly placing her hands on the wall above her head. She gave her ass a slap making it jiggle which drove Nathan crazy. She knew he was near breaking point, now for the final touches.

"Why don't you come on over punish your naughty girl for swallowing all that cum" she purred, throwing him a wink.

And it was over, she saw it in his eyes, all sense of sanity was gone. She had reduced him, in that one act, to a raving sex animal. He gave out a sound that was almost like a roar and charged at her.

Nathan slammed his cock inside of her and pressed her body to the wall in one swift motion. That was a reaction even Aphrodite didn't expect, the last time they had had sex he had been drunk, and he had held back. Now there was nothing, he was unleashed.

She couldn't help herself, all Aphrodite could do was scream "YES YES YES, HARDER FUCK ME HARDER BIG BOY" and he complied.

"YES, TAKE IT TAKE IT" was his reply. She had never seen this side of him, this dominant, controlling side. He whispered in her ear, still thrusting with all hs might "Tell me you love me"

She went red, until she realised, she had already confessed, there was no point in holding back now "YES, NATHAN, YES I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU RAVAGE ME MAKE ME YOURS FOREVER!" She cried.

He kept going in and out of her, it drove him over the edge she was so damn tight, she was practically squeezing him. He picked up the pace sensing she was close, and received confirmation "YES BABY, FASTER FASTER I'M SO CLOSE DONT STOP NOW" but he did, just for a second before throwing her to the edge of the bed.

She landed on her back and before she could even comprehend what was happening he was on top of her spreading her legs as far as they could go, leaning over her and thrusting with everything she had "OH...OH NATHAN I'M SO CLOSE, PLEASE DON'T STOP HONEY" she cried.

He clenched his teeth and increased the speed. It was so good Aphrodite couldn't even speak properly until "NATHAN I'M CUMMING. AHHHHHH!" She let out a massive scream that could've shaken Olympus itself.

He buried himself in her folds one last time before yelling "APHRODITE!"

 **(Lemon's end)**

He picked her up, still inside her and laid her on the bed, with him next to her, still not disentangled from her womanhood.

Aphrodite was in a state of shock and bliss, no one, not in all her years of living, no one had ever made her like that. She snuggled into his chest before looking up "Nathan?"

He looked down into her eyes and realised something, while before her eyes showed that she loved him, these eyes showed that he truly was her everything, he had just become her world, she would kill for him, obsess over him, even die for him, she had become more than just his lover, but he realised, now she was putty in his hands and the thought of using her churned his stomach

"Yeah, beautiful" he asked, his eyes glazed over, foxated on her naked beauty.

"What happened to you yesterday?" She asked.

Nathan looked away from her, before saying "As Tartarus prepares his rise to the world, he can send other gods powers haywire, while I had sealed some of mine away and that incident had happened before it isn't usually quite that intense"

"What does that mean? She asked curiously.

"Nothing" he said, gently kissing forehead. But that was a lie. He pulled her closer and they snuggled together, bodies pressed against each other. Aphrodite felt Nathan's hand travel back own to her rear end and gave a a squeal, followed by a small giggle, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Nathan went to follow but before he could a thought pushed it's way into his mind 'Artemis'

"Oh fuck"

 **A/n: Hey guys, one more chapter complete, many more to go, this is all gonna work out in the scheme of things**

 **ALSO that was my first ever time writing a lemon, let me know what you guys thought, too much, not enough. I originally rated this story an M because I didn't want tolimit what I could write, then I just decided, fuck it, I'll make the most of it.**

 **Anyway I'll try and upload more sooner as I took Christmas off. Please leave a comment**

 **Peace out dudes and dudettes**.

 **OPOC**


	10. Chapter 10: Love is a Poisoned Arrow

**A/N: Hey guys, new chap here, I hope everyone's enjoying it. Please leave reviews as everyone is appreciated. This story is gonna have more Percy and Annabeth, also more gods. Decade chapter incoming.**

 **Chapter 10: Love is a Poisoned Arrow**

Nathan shot upright, he looked around, realised where he was and relaxed. He was in Aphrodite's palace, snuggled next to the goddess of love, neither of them clothed, with the covers keeping their modesty intact. The memories of the night before still fresh in Nathan's mind, she loved him, he loved her

Aphrodite opened her eyes, and looked at Nathan's worried face "What's wrong baby?" she asked.

Nathan's thoughts were swimming around in his head, what was he going to do? Two goddesses, he loved two goddesses. Did he have the resolve to choose between them?

"Aphrodite" he said, he paused, how could he approach this "I need to tell you some-"

"Shhhh" whispered the goddess, placing a finger to his lips. "It's alright, I already know" Nathan looked confused so she continued "I know you love Artemis, I'm the goddess of love, I've known since the first day I saw you"

Nathan's head went down "I'm sorry, I can't decide between you. I love you _both_ so much" he said, almost trembling, there was a chance that he'd just lost both women, because he was indecisive.

Aphrodite cupped his face in her hands "…And you don't have to"

Nathan's head shot up in shock "What?"

Aphrodite gave a knowing smile "I know that you can't decide, so love us both. The only things I ask is don't love one of us more than the other. I couldn't bare it if I knew you loved her more than me, can you do that for me?" she asked.

Nathan nodded "Of course I can, you're my everything" he said, pulling her into his arms, simply holding her, their legs entwined, simply melting in each other's company.

"And don't worry" she said "She loves you that much, you could have a hundred lovers and she would be one, so long as she was loved. Good luck getting her to admit it though…"

Aphrodite looked up at him, with a sultry look on her face "…and good luck trying to get _her_ into bed"

(Line Break)

Percy was worried, Tartarus on the rise, army of monsters, and their greatest weapon collapsed, and now…no one knew where he was. Nathan was missing.

That morning Zach had gone to check up on him, simply to reveal he was gone. The whole camp was looking for him, aside from the hunters.

Percy remembered the conversation, and it was a strange one.

" _Please my lady, we need your hunters, if Nathan is not found then I fear Tartarus may use the opportunity to attack" Pleaded Chiron, Percy standing behind him._

" _No!" yelled Artemis "I refuse to go crawling after him"_

'" _Crawling after him" what the hell is she on about' Percy thought._

" _My lady, please" he begged._

" _No, I am not responsible for him, he infuriates me with that mischievous grin and …those broad shoulders…and…those eyes…and…those muscles" Percy looked at Artemis, who looked like she was daydreaming about him. Percy's eyes shot to their peak, she loved him. He couldn't believe it, Chiron and Percy shared a knowing look, before walking out the tent and back towards the main camp._

The virgin goddess was in love.

(Line Break)

Nathan flashed down to the centre of the camp, and the campers rushed him asking where he was and what he was doing, he went to answer before one voice stood out from the crowd "You've got some nerve coming back here" yelled Annabeth.

The campers let her through and backed off from the two "Excuse me?" Nathan responded.

"You heard me" she said "Where were you?"

He matched the gaze that she was giving him "I was on Olympus" he bluntly responded.

"Doing what?" she hissed.

"That's my business" Nathan retorted, coldly. He noticed Percy and Chiron making their way through the crowd.

"Nathan" Chiron greeted "I'm glad you're back"

"Tell me about it" said Percy.

"It's good to be back guys" retorted Nathan, before anyone else could say anything, Nathan asked "Where's Artemis. I need to see her" he stated.

"She's at the hunter's camp" said Percy with a small mischievous smile. He knew what was going to go down "She seems pissed" he noted.

"Ha-ha, I bet I know what caused that" laughed Nathan.

Annabeth simply held her glare, what was this guy's problem.

"See ya round" said Nathan beginning his trek to the hunters camp, that was near the outskirts of camp half blood. He noticed all the campers he passed stared at him, probably had something to do with the white hair and glowing eyes.

He reached the edge of the hunter's camp, and walked inside, each step he took was like walking in enemy territory, every single hunter either shooting glares at the god who took pleasure in antagonising their mistress or wide eyed, just like the campers. He made his way through each of the tents, and noticed the one hunter who shot him a smile was the lieutenant, Thalia Grace; she could respect him, walking through a camp full of female maidens who would happily neuter him without a second thought.

Nathan reached Artemis' tent and entered without knocking. Once he was inside he was tackled to the floor by the Moon goddess herself, he face buried in his chest. Nathan looked down and realised his shirt was wet, she was crying, sobbing her life into his shirt.

Nathan's hand went down and he began caressing her hair "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here now" he soothed, this made her tighten her grip, never letting him loose.

"Where were you?" she cried.

"Realising something" he said, prying her off of his chest, tears still glistening her eyes. Both of them, on their knees still holding onto each other.

"What?" she whimpered.

"I realised that, I love you" he said softly, with no hesitation, he wanted her to know the truth, his truth on the woman that he loved.

Her eyes went wide, lips trembling, shock written across her face "I…I…"

She stopped when he raised his hand and began caressing her cheeks; she could only gaze into his eyes, as his face moved closer to hers, inch by inch. Soon their noses were touching "I truly…honestly… love you" he brushed his lips against hers, teasing her, wanting her to kiss him, not the other way around. "And you love me" he whispered, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, they both knew it. Although she may not have admitted it, they understood that it was true.

Artemis plucked up her courage and move forward, pressing her lips against his… and the sensations exploded in her mouth. They moved in perfect synchronisation, each movement making an entirely new sensation for Artemis, they were one.

Nathan plucked up the courage and grabbed her rear end, making her moan into his mouth, he lifted her up stood up and sat down at the edge of her bed, placing her on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. Nathan felt her arms go down to his crotch and began to undo his belt "Arty…stop" he whispered.

She pulled away from him, a look of hurt passed over her face "You don't want me?" she asked, horrified that he thought.

"I want you more than anything" he stated, making her relax. "But you need to know something before anything happens" he paused, not sure how to approach the situation "Artemis" he started "I love Aphrodite"

Her face morphed to one of shock and horror, he didn't love her. "How could you?!" she cried, burying herself, back into his chest, crying even harder than before.

He wrapped his arms round her in desperation "Artemis please… I know what you're thinking but please let me finish" she shook her head.

"NO!" she cried "I love you and you lied to me" bursting into tears.

He knew he was going to have to be direct. He grabbed her shoulders moving her away from his chest "NO! Now you listen to me" he said, anger showing in his eyes. She gazed into his eyes, hers still glossy and tear ridden "I was wallowing in my misery unable to choose between you or her, but I talked to her about it and she loves me because I love her, and she wants to be with me… and I want to be with her, but I also love you, and I want to spend every minute of every hour for the rest of my immortal life with _you"_ Now Nathan's chin was trembling.

"Nathan" Artemis whispered.

Without any more encouragement they were back to kissing, her tears were gone and now there was only love and passion. They were completely immersed when they heard "My lady, are you alright in there?" asked Thalia. They broke their mouths apart.

"Yes Thalia, I'm fine" she called back; a look of nervousness on her face, 'don't come in, don't come in' was all Artemis thought.

"Okay" Thalia replied, and walked away.

"That was close" Nathan whispered grinning. Soon they were both laughing. Nathan pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes closed, both of them still wearing massive grins on their faces. "Maybe we should wait before you tell the man hating hunters that we're in love" he laughed.

Soon they left the tent and began walking around, talking about random things from Artemis recruiting new girls every day to, how difficult Pegasi were to ride. They reached the main area of the camp when Artemis heard a thump, she looked around to see one of her hunters holding her bow, her eyes trailed down, sticking out of her chest was a black arrow. She felt dizzy, horrible and weak.

Nathan caught her, his eyes wide in worry.

She laid in his arms, and the last words she heard was Nathan "ARTEMIS!"

She slipped into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: OH OH, will Artemis survive, who knows. Next Chapter will Involve Percy and Annabeth going on a date, as well as a council meeting. And many more chapters will follow**

 **OPOC**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner by the Beach

**A/N: Hey guys, one more chapter here. Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting. As I say, every review counts. I starting to write another Percy Jackson fic called 'Wisdoms Regret' but I still want to carry on with this. The updates may start slowing down a bit because of all the assignments I'm being set… but I will try my best to upload as much as I can.**

 **Chapter 11: Dinner by the Beach**

Artemis was somewhere she couldn't describe, eternal blackness going on and on, she was everywhere in this place, and she was nowhere, her knees buckled.

She dropped to what she assumed was a floor, all hope was gone, her mind flashed her past in her eyes, one memory, over and over again , until she had one image in her mind, that voice.

" _I truly…honestly…love you"_ That voice, the one that could send chills up her spine.

A light appeared and through it stepped a man, white hair, white eyes "Take my hand"

(Line Break)

"Artemis, ARTEMIS, look at me, come on stay with me" the hunters had gathered, Artemis lay motionless on Nathan's lap, eyes glazed, the rogue hunter was captured. And the campers had arrived; Chiron was next to him, trying to find out what was on the arrow.

"I don't know Nathan, I just don't know" Chiron finished, concern spread on his face.

Without a word Nathan snatched the arrow from his hand and smelled it 'Gorgon venom' his eyes went up in alarm "Zach get the Cosmos extract"

Zach's eyes went wide "Nathan, are you sur-" Zach was cut off by Nathan.

"GET THE FUCKING NEEDLE!" Nathan yelled.

Zach's mouth dropped open, Nathan never spoke like this, but he ran.

Nathan lifted Artemis' head to his and opened her eye with his finger, it was going red. This was bad, she wouldn't last much longer. He looked up and saw Zach running towards him, with a needle full of black glowing liquid.

Zach reached him and Nathan quickly swiped the needle from him, he laid Artemis down, nervous sweat beading off of him. Nathan ripped part of her shirt off revealing where her heart was and part of her bra. Phoebe loaded an arrow and went to fire it, before Thalia ripped the bow out of her hands, shooting her a furious look.

Nathan raised the needle, silence fell, no one made a sound. His eyes were wide; now or never…he smashed the needle into her chest.

Artemis' eyes flung open "GAAHHHHH!" she screamed, she convulsed and wriggled before getting up onto her knees, her eyes darted around from person to person "Nathan" she croaked, her eyes fixed on him.

Nathan crouched to her level and cupped her cheeks in his hand "Are you okay?"

Artemis opened her mouth, but before she did, her eyes turned fully black and she dropped, un-moving, not breathing.

Nathan grabbed her head and examined her; she was having a reaction to the extract. Nathan looked behind him towards Thalia, a small smile appeared on his face "Try not to kill me for this" he chuckled. His smile dropped, he looked back at Artemis, and shoved his lips against hers. Her eyes shot open, completely normal.

Nathan pulled back; his eyes were turning black, almost as if oil was pouring into them, his back arched and he collapsed onto his back, black smoke smoke pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

Artemis sat up, eyes wide "Nathan?" she asked, not knowing what was going on, her eyebrows shot upwards when she saw his eyes.

He began spewing random bursts of fire from his mouth, which made the campers recoil. "Stay back everyone!" Yelled Percy.

He kept on convulsing, that's when the gods showed themselves, and all eleven appeared.

Aphrodite ran forward once she saw Nathan, ignoring the fire screaming from his mouth. Aphrodite and Artemis looked at each other, before giving one another a small smile, they were both loved by Nathan, and both saw the love each of them had for him. Their eyes trailed back down to the primordial, who had stopped convulsing, but kept twitching.  
Aphrodite hoisted Nathan's head onto her lap, whilst Artemis, cupped his cheeks and stroked his hair all the while saying "Nathan, come on talk to me, say something" He just lay there, occasionally twitching.

Aphrodite was growing scared, what if he was dead, no, she couldn't afford to think like that. All she could do was hold him. His eyes began to close.

"Nathan!" said Artemis, more fiercely than before "Stay with me" she yelled, panic clear in her words "Look at me" his eyes continued to close.

Artemis grabbed his head more fiercely than before, and tried opening his eyes with her fingers, but despite her best effort, his eyes shut.

"NATHAN!" she screamed, tears cascading down her face. But it didn't matter, he was gone.

Artemis began silently sobbing, whilst Aphrodite was openly crying holding onto his body. Artemis' hands clenched onto his shirt, head down, and tears dripping onto the floor.

Everyone was silent; they had just lost their greatest weapon, not just a weapon, a friend, one that they owed everything for, building this place, giving the children of the gods a home, everyone there owed him at least something.

Aphrodite tilted Nathan's head back, tears pouring down her face, and gently placed her lips on his. She prayed for some sought of miracle that he would kiss back and they would live happily ever after. She pulled back, in this world miracles were too much to ask for. Both women continued crying, while most of the camp had tears of their own, others, simply looks of shock.

(Line Break)

"Where am I?" Asked Nathan, he wasn't talking to anyone in particular but talking aloud helped him think.

He looked around; this place was indescribable, literally, because he couldn't see a thing. He felt a presence on him and did…nothing, what could he do, he was blind.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

" _Someone from a time long past_ " spoke the voice.

He recognised the voice, ever so slightly, he'd heard it somewhere before, only once but Nathan tended to remember things.

"Are you…?" he spoke out

" _Yes, grandson. I am the one you think of, the first king of the universe, whose name has faded out of existence_ " he spoke softly.

Nathan realised, his grandfather had faded long ago. Was he dead…no primordial gods couldn't die "Have I faded?" Nathan asked.

" _Not yet child_ " the king spoke " _But giving a god my own blood to save her, then sucking the extract out by force, very risky_ "

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for dramatics" Nathan joked.

The nameless god gave a short laugh " _I appreciate a good joke, no one's joked with me in millenniums_ "

"It might have something to do with the fact that they can't see you" Nathan said, blatantly.

" _Indeed_ " he agreed " _I would reveal myself to you grandson, if I had a form to show"_

"So you're pure consciousness" Nathan deduced, a look of concern on his face.

" _Yes, but now I have you_ " Nathan went to object but was interrupted " _I will see the world through your eyes; I will guide you and assist you where I can, when you call on me. Taking my blood into your will have unforeseen effects, your powers will fluctuate, therefore I will fix this problem for you"_

"How?" Nathan asked, he couldn't have his powers messing up in his fight with Tartarus, if something were to happen he could lose everyone.

" _Most of your memories will be removed_ " the deity stated, bluntly

"WHAT?!" shouted Nathan.

" _Be at ease my child, you will gradually recover them, over time, this is so my powers can integrate with everything you are or will be. Luckily your memories from long ago will remain, you will also remember this conversation_ " The age old god explained.

"How long will it take to recover the rest?" Nathan asked growing more panicked every second.

" _I honestly do not know, it could take a day, it could take forever, but if you want to fight Tartarus and the other, at your best, you need to do this_ "

"Other, what do you mean other?" Nathan asked.

" _A woman, who has been obsessed with you for years upon years, she had Tartarus destroy your wife to be with you, she will kill anyone who tries to keep you from her. You know who I speak of?"_

Nathan could only nod, horror growing on his face.

" _You treated her far more affectionately than your other siblings, are you really that surprised that she would grow to love you?"_

Nathan simply responded "she was always alone, I felt sorry for her" his face turned hardened "We were kids, how could I possibly have known what would happen?"

" _That doesn't matter now, it has happened. If you wish for your grand scheme to pay off, then this must happen. Now it's time for you to wake"_

Nathan felt his memories slip away "Oh boy, this will cause problems"

(Line Break)

Aphrodite was in hell, the one man she had truly come to love in her immortal life now laid motionless in her arms. The two goddesses continued to cry, holding onto their friend, their lover. Artemis felt a shift; her eyes snapped open, that wasn't Aphrodite.

Nathan's eyes opened and he bolted upright, looking round frantically. He was shocked when he felt himself get tackled by two gods to the floor.

"I thought I'd lost you" Aphrodite sobbed, Artemis simply held on with all she could, sobbing her heart out.

He looked at them with a quizzical expression.

Chiron trotted forwards "It's good to have you back Nathan; I see your eyes have changed again"

Artemis looked up to see his eyes, that were once glowing white, had turned his irises to a strange red and black, leaving the pupil and the rest of his eyes glowing white.

Nathan looked at the centaur "Chiron? Is that you?"

Chiron nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Confused?" said Nathan.

Chiron's expression changed to one of curiousness "How so?"

Nathan ignored the question and turned to the two goddesses resting on his chest "Ladies I do appreciate the level of affection I'm receiving, but…who the hell are you two?"

Both goddesses pulled back in shock, hurt and sorrow plastered on their faces.

Nathan used the room to stand up; he looked at his old friend before asking "When did you get a beard?"

Chiron couldn't reply, how could he? His best friend had just forgotten over four thousand years of his memories.

"What time is it?" he asked Chiron, ignoring the goddesses at his feet, their shock contradicting the tears.

"Almost four" Said Chiron, still disturbed.

"Oh crap…I'm gonna be late" Nathan said shocked.

"Late for what?" Chiron asked.

"Late for my date with Serena" he said, running off.

Chiron's eyes reached their peak "Oh no"

(Line Break)

The camp was in a state of panic once again; Nathan had run off yet again, everyone was looking for him, everyone except five people. Aphrodite, Artemis, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron, all sat together in the Big House around a table.

"You owe us an explanation" screeched Artemis, her face red with rage, while Aphrodite simply looked heartbroken.

Chiron sat at the head of the table, with Percy and Annabeth on one side, Aphrodite and Artemis on the other.

"I don't know…" Chiron muttered "…I honestly don't know"

Artemis continued her burning stare at the centaur, refusing to believe that was all the explanation he had. Chiron turned to see Percy and Annabeth, looking equally expectantly at him.

The one person who didn't meet anyone's gaze was the Goddess of Love. She couldn't look at anyone, it was gone, she could feel it, the love Nathan had for the two goddesses was gone. Aphrodite couldn't bare it.

Chiron looked at her and sighed, this was obviously hitting the Love goddess harder than anyone. Even if Artemis loved Nathan, Chiron knew she was still new to the concept of romantic love.

"Nathan said that the arrow you were poisoned with had Gorgon venom smothered onto it" Chiron explained.

"Gorgons aren't venomous" Annabeth countered.

"Technically they're not" Chiron debated "However, if their blood is mixed with their saliva and other bodily fluids, in the right way, it can become extremely toxic, even to gods and with the amount that was on the arrow, it's no wonder you almost died"

Annabeth's head went down, not in shame but concentration, attempting to deduce what was in a Gorgon's anatomy.

Percy's eyes remained fixed on Chiron, despite not knowing Nathan long, Percy was his champion and would defend him fiercely "What was in the needle he gave Artemis?" this question made Aphrodite's and Annabeth's heads shoot up, catching their attention immediately.

The centaur shook his head sadly "I don't know" he mumbled, Aphrodite's head went down again, shortly followed by the rest of them.

There was nothing but silence until the love goddess whispered one thing "Zach knows"

(Line Break)

After the grim news on Nathan's predicament, the four left the house leaving Chiron to his thoughts.

"If you two hear anything you let me know immediately, do you understand?" Threatened Artemis, a horrifying look on her face.

Percy gulped, this was the type of look that men would choose a hungry bear over "Yep…sure" he squealed. Aphrodite still looked distraught, she looked up at the two lovers, Annabeth shooting her a look of sympathy, she'd never liked the Goddess of Love…but it was clear, Nathan meant something to her that no one else in the world did.

The two Goddess' shared a concerned look before flashing out, leaving the two demi-gods alone.

"Hey" said Percy, facing the daughter of Athena "I've got some stuff I need to sought out, will you meet me at the beach at 8pm?" he asked.

Annabeth held a quizzical look "Why?" she asked.

"Please" he said, avoiding the question.

"Okay" she caved, giving him a small smile.

"YES!" he yelled "I promise you won't be disappointed" Percy took off running, before looking back and shouting "Love ya"

Annabeth chuckled, he was a seaweed brain, but he was her seaweed brain.

(Line Break)

Nathan was sitting by a pond, pulsing, what was it, this rage? This hatred, for everyone, someone needed to be punished, he didn't care who. The absolute feeling of causing harm to others caused him to raise his tear stricken face.

This was hell.

(Line Break)

Annabeth trekked along the shore of her beloved camp, not knowing her destination. She looked around, nothing. Deciding to keep on walking, her eyes were drawn to a dim light, shimmering over a hill of sand, instinctively; she began walking towards it as though in a trance.

Annabeth reached the top of the hill, and what she saw, drew her breath away. It was simple, stunning yet simple, a tables was there in the sand, candles surrounding it, her love standing there in a tux.

"Percy" she breathed.

Annabeth walked up to the son of the sea, and gently cupped his face, before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips barely touched, yet the feeling was incredible.

Percy pulled back a chair "Take a seat" he smirked.

 **A/N: Hey guys, new chapter done. Many more coming up, please leave a review as I appreciate it all. What do you thinks gonna happen to Nathan…who knows**


End file.
